Crema y canela
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Personajes Originales Hogwarts en los 80'. Historias independientes. Samanta cree que conoce bien a Mackenzie, pero nunca se sabe lo suficiente acerca de nadie. Lime Femslash R
1. El beso de la bruja

El beso de la bruja

Mackenzie contuvo el aliento cuando se apagaron todas las velas de la Sala Multipropósito, en la que se había creído sola. Esperó unos instantes, pero como el responsable de la oscuridad se refugiaba en ella, tomó coraje.

- ¿Tonks?- Preguntó en voz alta y sonora. Al no obtener respuesta, probó con otra de las pocas personas que podían saber que ella estaba allí, y con que intención precisa. - ¿Charlie? ¿Tim?

- Tibio.- Susurró una voz en su oído. Mackenzie se estremeció. Aunque no estaba más ceca que antes de ver algo, reconocería esa voz en un millón.

- Sam, - Comenzó con voz trémula.- ¿qué haces?

- Shhh…- Un dedo sobre sus labios la obligó a callarse. – No digas mi nombre. Esta noche no soy Samanta. Soy solo alguien con una intención muy precisa. Podría ser lo que tu quieres que sea. Incluso podría no ser mujer siquiera.

- No podría quererte si no fueras mujer. Estoy enamorada de ti porque eres tal como eres. No te cambiaría ni un lunar de lugar.- Samanta sonrió, aunque la castaña no podía verla.- ¿A qué viniste, Sam?

- ¿No es evidente?- Respondió mientras pasaba los dedos por entre el corto cabello castaño.

Mackenzie sintió que el Universo le daba vueltas. Había imaginado ese instante cientos de veces, había soñado con ese instante miles de veces, había fantaseado con ese instante millones de veces. E incluso había escuchado algunas suposiciones ajenas sobre como podía ocurrir.

Porque que ella estaba enamorada de Samanta Adams, la rubia debilidad, la melliza de Timothy, su ex novio y mejor amigo, era harto sabido en el círculo íntimo de amigos, y era algo que siempre volvía a comentarse tras bambalinas en los períodos de diáfana tranquilidad en Hogwarts, durante los cuales los chismosos de oficio se desvivían por rumores frescos. Mackenzie y su homosexualidad declarad no eran carne nueva, pero su brutal sinceridad la volvían blanco fácil de habladurías, aunque, por lo mismo, la gente se aburría pronto de hablar de ella. No es entretenido fastidiar a quién no se da por aludido. Mackie no hacia nada por negar los rumores, aunque siempre había tras suyo algún solícito amigo dispuesto a limar sus aristas más ásperas y dulcificar sus respuestas más ácidas. Como decían Charlie y Tonks cada vez que alguien les daba la oportunidad, no estaban dispuestos a permitir que los homo fóbicos la apalearan en los pasillos oscuros, medio colegio raro la mirara rao o se corrieran rumores macabros acerca de que tenía buenas notas en Transformaciones porque dejaba que McGonagall la mirara con ojitos lánguidos. O el mismo Timothy, qué decía que no podía permitir que se mancillara su reputación si encima su hermana no le daba ni la hora (procuraba decirlo de un modo más diplomático, pero Mackenzie sabía que la idea era esa). El noviazgo había sido idea suya, para acallar los rumores, y lo había llevado adelante con más ganas y buena disposición que ella, hasta que cometió el único error fatal que puede echar verdaderamente a perder un romance falso: se enamoró de ella. Hablaba de ello sin perder la sonrisa y el buen humor, aceptándolo como algo natural (y se encogía de hombros como si no le importara cuando Mackenzie insistía hasta el hartazgo que era algo pasajero, y que, válgale la redundancia, ya se le pasaría) y hasta se entusiasmaba pensando que, si a él le gustaba ella más de la cuenta, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que le gustara también a Samanta. La diferencia de sexo entre él y su hermana no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Mackenzie sabía que Samanta no podía no ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque nunca se lo había dicho cara a cara. Suponía que ella prefería ignorarlo; era algo que no producía cambio alguno en su vida, no tenía la menor importancia para ella. Por eso, la castaña había decidido dejarla en paz. No podía evitar estar enamorad de ella, pero al menos podía hacerle la vida más placentera. Pero es anoche…. Esa noche, su universo estaba dando vueltas.

- No.- Dijo finalmente. Sabía que esa respuesta podía intimidarla, pero la sinceridad brutal era tanto una de sus mejores virtudes como uno de sus peores defectos.

Samanta se alejó un par de pasos.

- Creí que estabas enamorad de mi.

_Si, por supuesto que lo sabía. _Mentirle ahora no tendría sentido. Y además, Mackenzie Bell no mentía.

- Y lo estoy. Pero no por eso voy a permitir que juegues conmigo. ¿A qué viniste, Sam?

La rubia meneó la cabeza.

- No juego contigo, Mackie. Hace semanas que siento algo en la parte baja del abdomen que me tira hacia ti. Entonces, vine a verte.- No especificó a cual de sus amigos había extorsionado para obtener la información vital, pero a Mackenzie no le importaba demasiado.- Supongo que no podré tener paz hasta que haga lo que vine a hacer.

Mackie sintió que su cuerpo temblaba. Se maldijo a si misma por estarse comportando como una chiquilla de doce años antes de recibir su primer beso.

- ¿Y qué viniste a hacer?- Susurró apenas.

Sam avanzó la distancia que antes había retrocedido y algo más. Más que decir la respuesta, la sopló entre los labios de Mackenzie.

- _Esto. _

La castaña apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar que sus labios eran tan suaves como se veían y sus besos tan deliciosos como se los había imaginado antes de perder por completo la capacidad de raciocinio. Samanta tenía las manos enredadas en el pelo de ella, y Mackenzie apretó la cadera de la rubia contra la suya. Era un beso sediento y explorador, que se volvió violento mientras Sam investigaba con su lengua en la coba de Mackie. Murió estertóreamente, como dando un último manotazo de ahogado cuando Mackenzie mordió el labio inferior de Samanta. Se separaron ansiosas, increíblemente excitadas. La castaña aún tenía las manos firmemente apretadas en las caderas de la otra, mientras Samanta le recorría los labios con el pulgar derecho.

- Tim tenía razón- Dijo finalmente.- No hay nada más maravilloso que _el beso de la bruja._

--------------------------------------------------------

¡Mi primer femslash! ¡Con mis primeros personajes originales! Ah, le tengo mucho cariño. Cualquier sugerencia para mejorar, o para evitar/prevenir que cualquiera de las dos se convierta en Mary Sue, será bien recibida. Saludos.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. Diagnóstico: Sexopatía

Diagnóstico: _Sexopatía_

- Mackie- Dijo la rubia con voz ronca. Tenía los párpados abiertos y sudaba frío.- Me das calor.

La morena suspiró. Le quitó el paño mojado de la frente y lo reemplazó por uno fresco.

- Es sugestión, Sam. Tienes fiebre, es razonable que tengas la temperatura corporal alborotada.

- No.- La enferma meneó la cabeza.- Me da calor pensar en que tú tienes puesta toda esa ropa, y en lo placentero que sería quitártela prenda por prenda.

Mackenzie sintió que se ruborizaba. Había sido ella la que se había enamorado primero de Samanta, y eso había sido, en cierta medida, lo que había impulsado a la rubia a plantearse seriamente su sexualidad; era ella la que se enorgullecía de ser brutalmente honesta y decir las cosas a boca de jarro. Pero siempre había sentido un nudo en la garganta al hablar de sexo si involucraba amor. _Porque de un polvo puede hablar cualquiera._

- Estás delirando.- Murmuró con voz débil.

Samanta esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

- ¡Te has ruborizado!- Dijo, alegre como una colegiala, y dos manchas rojas de exuberancia aparecieron en sus mejillas. Frunció el ceño.- Lo hiciste a propósito. Sabes que me excito cuando te ruborizas.

Mackenzie escondió la cara entre las manos. Su novia solía ser _extrovertida,_ pero no estaba preparada para _eso._

- Sam, necesitas reposo…- Su voz era casi una súplica. A su pesar, ella también estaba empezando a considerar que el sweater de lana era _excesivamente_ abrigado.

Samanta estiró un brazo y le acarició un pecho. Mackenzie se sobresaltó.

- Maldita sea.- Murmuró la rubia.- Tienes tanta tela puesta que ni puedo sentir tus pezones. Con lo que me gustan.

- ¡_Samanta!_- Se escandalizó la castaña.

- Vamos, Mack, no eres tan mojigata cuando te los…- Las últimas palabras de Samanta fueron ahogadas por un gemido de la castaña. Estaba completamente roja y tenía los ojos desorbitados y vidriosos.

- ¿Ven lo que les decía?- Gimoteó desesperada.- Está insaciable. Quiere sexo a toda hora. Y cuando no, solo habla de eso.

Nymphadora Tonks parpadeó varias veces y se mordió los labios para evitarlo, pero no pudo contener una carcajada larga y profunda, que le nacía desde el estómago. A su lado, Charlie Weasley resoplaba con los ojos desenfocados y se retorcía maníacamente. Por supuesto que sabía que sus amigas tenían sexo, pero no necesitaba escucharlo tan explícitamente. Hay ciertas cosas que un hombre no puede soportar impasible. _Y una conversación de ese tono entre dos de sus mejores amigas, era una de ellas._

- ¡No te rías, Nymphadora!- Se ofendió Mackenzie.- Es terrible. Me agota tanto que voy a terminar enferma yo también.

- _..y nunca te lo dije, pero me gustaría enjabonarte y…_

- Pues a mi me parece _hilarante_- Respondió la metamorfomaga secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.- Si te enfermaras, sería _ideal._ Harían el amor todo el día hasta que ambas se curaran y ya.

Mackenzie volvió a hundir la cara entre las manos. _Su última esperanza le había fallado._

- … _aunque prefiero tu natural aroma a canela…_

- Te quejas de llena, Mackenzie.- La regañó Tonks poniéndose de pie.- Y discúlpame, pero mira el estado deplorable en que me has dejado a Charlie con eso de andar por ahí cumpliendo fantasías masculinas.- Lo tomó de la mano y el muchacho se paró, más por inercia que por verdadera conciencia.- Yo tengo que hacer algo al respecto.- Se dirigieron a la puerta. Tonks se volvió para guiñarle un ojo antes de salir.- Afortunadamente, no son las únicas que tienen sexo, Mackenzie.

- _De todos modos, siempre me ha parecido que tienes pies extremadamente sensuales…_

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Cállate _de una vez_, Samanta! Haremos el amor hasta que grites tanto que Merlín se levante de su tumba, pero ahora, ¡cállate!- Pidió la castaña mientras se quitaba el sweater.

La rubia pestañeó, con ojos inocentes.

- Pero si no me apetece.- Mackenzie gruñó mientras se quitaba la camisa, dejando al descubierto su sujetador rojo, que dejaba a la vista sus pezones erectos.- _Aunque pensándolo mejor…_

¡Más Mackenzie/Samanta! ¿Y saben qué? No me importa en lo más mínimo sentir que estoy hablando sola. See you soon!

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	3. Entredicho

Entredicho

Cuando Samanta se despertaba en pleno invierno con una ráfaga de viento helado congelándole la punta de los pies, sabía que la causa era que Mackenzie estaba sufriendo pensamientos perturbadores. A la castaña le gustaba distraerse… _con la ventana abierta._ Se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos antes de llamarla suavemente.

- Mackenzie.

Bell no se inmutó, aunque Samanta sabía perfectamente que la había escuchado. Suspiró sonoramente y, como había imaginado, Mackenzie se volteó. No podía permanecer impasible si ella mostraba alguna señal de aflicción.

- Vuelve a dormir, Sam- Dijo con voz ronca. La rubia negó con la cabeza. Mackenzie no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable cuando recién se despertaba.- Lo digo en serio.

- También yo.- Respondió Samanta. Mackie suspiró y cerró la ventana. Dio un par de pasos tambaleantes y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Estaba completamente vestida. Sam le acarició suavemente el cabello corto.- ¿Qué sucede?

- Estaba pensando…- Samanta hizo una mueca. Mackenzie no pudo evitar sonreír.- Estaba pensando en tu madre.

Sam resopló.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Si. _Otra vez._ No puedo sacarme de la cabeza que deberías hacer lo que te pide.

La rubia se acostó a su lado, tan cerca que sus narices casi se chocaban. 

- ¿Realmente quieres que vaya a casarme?

Los labios de Mackenzie temblaron.

- No.- Dijo con voz débil, apenas audible.- Sabes que no, Sam, por Dios. Pero es tu madre. Eres su única hija. Y está enferma. Deberías complacerla.

Samanta se dio vuelta en la cama.

- No. De ningún modo, Mackenzie. No lo hacer porque desea verme casada y feliz. Lo hace porque desea verme alejada de ti e infeliz. No soporta la idea de tener una hija _invertida._

Mackenzie apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Samanta se estremeció ante el contacto. La castaña sabía que la rubia no tenía buenas relaciones con su madre, pero nunca imaginó que llegaran a ese extremo. A Sam no le gustaba hablar de ello.

- Lo siento.- Murmuró, con la nariz escondida en su cuello.- No lo sabía.

- No había forma de que lo supieras. No me pareció que valiera la pena repetirte esas imbecilidades. _No lo pensé dos veces._

Se quedaron abrazadas durante largo tiempo, disfrutando del calor mutuo y el silencio de la comprensión, hasta que Samanta soltó una risita involuntaria y Mackenzie se vio obligada a separar sus labios de la columna vertebral de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tal vez podríamos convencerla de que case a Tim.

La castaña no pudo evitar reírse.

- Pondría el grito en el cielo. Tiene alma de solterón.

- Porque es tonto. No se da cuenta de que lo mejor que le puede pasar a un hombre es una mujer. _Lo mejor que le puede pasar a cualquiera, hombre o mujer, es una mujer._

_--_

Vaya uno a saber porque yo sigo publicando esta historia, que al parecer nadie lee…

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	4. Toqueteo

Toqueteo

Samanta Adams nunca antes había sido consciente de que siempre hay aspectos de una persona que nos son desconocidos, aunque creamos conocerla por completo. Porque ella conocía _muy bien_ a Mackenzie, pero no por eso dejaba de llevarse sorpresas.

Porque cuando sintió una mano que le rozaba el muslo derecho por debajo del banco del aula de transformaciones, con tanta delicadeza que se le erizó el vello y le dieron escalofríos, no pudo menos que sonreír. Le echó una mirada de reojo a Mackenzie, que estaba sentada a su lado, pero la castaña miraba al frente, impasible. Su rostro era una máscara de cera. Como no se había volteado para ver su reacción, Samanta enlazó su cintura con su brazo derecho y la apretó más contra su cadera. Estaba aceptando el juego.

El ratón de Samanta, que a esa altura ya debería haber tomado, como mínimo, un leve tinte rosado, se mostraba aún muy conforme con sus características de roedor protonormal. Su dueña estaba demasiado ocupada en intentar mantener la boca cerrada, e incluso en no gemir. Eso _seguramente_ hubiera llamado la atención de McGonagall.

La mano de Mackenzie había ganado en aplomo y contundencia. Había recorrido por completo su muslo hasta llegar a su pelvis, y había buscado la cremallera del pantalón de Samanta. Una vez que había conseguido desabrochar los botones y bajar el cierre, su mano se había deslizado dentro de su ropa interior como un pez en el agua. _¡Y todo sin que a la maldita se le moviera ni un pelo!_ A esa altura, la rubia estaba tan excitada por ese desliz de pasión prohibida que se pensó que se iba a correr ahí mismo.

Pero Mackenzie había continuado impertérrita, y había comenzado a recorrer su sexo con los dedos como si no lo conociera ya de memoria. Samanta se aferró fuerte al borde del banco doble con una mano, mientras con la otra apretaba tanto la cadera de Mackenzie que estaba segura de que el dejaría una marca. Los chasquidos cremosos con los que respondía su sexo al contacto con los dedos de la castaña le parecían tan atronadores que no podía entender como no se volteaban a mirarla, extrañados. _¡Y Mackenzie seguía sonriendo y encantando ratones, tan impasible! _Samanta no entendía como había terminado el Hufflepuff. Ella la hubiera puesto en Slytherin sin dudarlo.

Cuando los dedos de Mackie parecieron haberse ensañado tanto con su clítoris que Samanta pensó que debería gritar o moriría, McGonagall se dio cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía. Siempre había presentido una tensión peculiar entre esas dos alumnas, pero nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que algo de ese orden podía acontecer en una de sus clases. Por el contrario, lo que llamó su atención fue la inacción de una alumna de Ravenclaw frente al trabajo que les había mandado.

- Señorita Adams, - la aludida reaccionó de la misma forma en que lo hubiese hecho si la hubieran llamado del mismo infierno.- ¿se encuentra usted bien? Está pálida como un muerto.

_Y, sin embargo, se sentía más viva que nunca_. Son quizás esos pequeños placeres prohibidos los que dan la sal a nuestras vidas.

Subido ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE por aquella muchachita que dice que lo lee. Espero que lo disfrutes, Money

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
